first encounters
by avenging-shit
Summary: when Harry first walked in the bar that night he did not expect that to happen. oh well. prequel to obsession. oneshot. no slash.


I was sitting at the bar in some muggle club when I first met him. It was getting really bad, my life. Hermione and the Weasleys, hell the whole world, expected me to marry Ginny and become an auror but I just didn't want to. I didn't even want to be a wizard anymore, thats why I was in a muggle bar at the time.

I couldn't go anywhere in the wizarding world with out people trying to get my autograph or having pure bloods give me dirty looks. I could handle the dirty looks, I had gotten a lot worse from the Dursleys, but the fans and the newspaper reporters just wouldn't leave me alone.

So thats I was there, to get away and also to think about a few things without interruption. I was tired, really tired not, just physically but mentally. I really didn't want to kill myself but at the time it seemed like the only option. I was a soldier, meant for times of war, not peace. And thats what the wizarding world was in at the time, everyone was rebuilding and moving on and I just couldn't. I couldn't find my place in a peaceful world.

Hermione and Ron were both moving on, Hermione was finishing school and working with the ministry on the side, normally they wouldn't get help from a student but considering her academic record and the fact that she had helped in the take down of Voldemort they decided to listen to her. she was doing what she always wanted to do, helping gain rights for creatures. The ministry had finally realized that the only reason any of the creatures had sided with Voldemort was because he promised them the things the ministry had denied them.

Even Ron had something, he was finishing school with Hermione and helping his family rebuild the burrow and get over the death of Fred. He wanted to be an auror, the ministry had offered him a position along with me after we finished school, but I didn't want to do that.I couldn't. They were all happy and I wasn't.

I went to get up because sitting at the bar was just making me feel worse when a hand tapped my shoulder. I spun around expecting to see some wizard asking for my autograph again when I first saw him.

The first thing I noticed about him was that he looked out of place in the crappy club we were in, and the second was that he couldn't be a wizard, his suit was too nice. He pointed to the seat next to me and asked if it was taken, I shook my head no and stood up, I didn't want to stay, it was too loud. but before I could walk away he grabbed my arm and squeezed, "stay here for a bit?" he said, it was posed like a question but I felt like I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

We sat in silence for a bit, him drinking from a glass that had appeared in front of him without even ordering and I stared at the bowl of peanuts in front of me waiting for him to say something. He finally broke the silence about three minutes later, asking me a question that kind of shocked me, "are you okay?" I don't know why he asked me that, its not really a question you asked a stranger but I answered anyway, it wasn't like he was going to tell anyone. "no" he didn't say anything in response so I looked up at him, he was smiling in a sort of strange way, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He dragged me with him towards the exit before turning around and saying "me neither, lets go kill people."  
I don't really know why I actually followed him, maybe I wanted a taste of the darker side, all I know is that I still don't regret it.

I haven't seen Hermione or Ron since then, haven't been back to the wizarding world. And I don't want to, I don't want them to see me now, because I know they wouldn't understand, I don't even understand, but at least I'm happy now.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, only the situations.

This is a prequel to my story obsession, a look at how harry first met Jim. Id like to thank user brynchilla. she sent me a review telling me how my story obsession could be extended upon into more one shots and I really hadn't thought that before, when I first wrote it I thought it was going to be a one time thing but she gave me this idea, and I feel like there are going to be more of these on the future, I already have a few ideas. till next time, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
